Goten Meets His Match ON PERMANENT HIATUS
by Chrissie-chan
Summary: So, all of you DBZ fans out there thought that Goten would never get serious about just one girl? Well in this story, he does, and he falls HARD for... a Super Sayin! Yup, that's right, the first legitamate female Super Sayin! *smiles and bows* Hope all
1. In Trouble (with moms)

Hello, all! I'm Chrissie-chan and I'm delighted to be telling this story to you all. I hope it doesn't suck and I most certainly hope that all of you who read it enjoy it. *squints* Today I'm a little serious, so this message may not seem like me at all, but don't worry, I'll loosen up progressively. A little background: this is not the first fanfic I have ever written, but it is the first that I've published. So please R+R and tell me what you think. Okay... on to the story!!!  
  
PROLOGUE- Fifteen years ago, the evil Sayin, Raditz, came back to Earth to claim his revenge on his nemesis, Goku. Lucky for our planet, Goku was able to defeat him and ensure the world's safety. Even though he was banished, Raditz made sure that a part of him was still on Earth: he left a young girl pregnant with his child. He vowed to return to Earth someday and use the child to avenge his defeat. A few months later, a daughter was born to the girl, and as the years passed, everyone forgot Raditz and the baby grew up in peace. Yes, everyone forgot, all except the child's mother. She never forgot the vow and prayed it wouldn't come true. Hence, the story begins....  
  
*** Goten sat in his French class at Orange Star High School, staring off into space. He was bored out of his mind. Why should he have to spend a perfectly good afternoon indoors on boring French verbs when he could be outside doing something more interesting, like training for the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament? There was nothing Goten liked better than a good workout, except for good food in huge amounts. Why is this class so boring? he thought restlessly. I don't know how Gohan could stand this, and actually enjoy it. Oh, well, at least school is out soon. Then I have to train Pan today since Gohan is out of town. Goten ran a hand through his spiky black hair and tapped his foot impatiently. I can't take it anymore! This is torture! Why do we have to stay in school for so long? I swear-- "Goten!" barked the teacher. He sat up in surprise and hurried to answer. "Yes, ma'am," he said quickly. The teacher crossed her arms and frowned fiercely. "I asked you to translate the paragraph from last night's assignment. And I'm still waiting." Goten flipped frantically through the book, looking for the correct page. "Um, I lost my page," he answered sheepishly, after closing the book.  
  
Heaving a frustrated sigh, the teacher stalked up the aisle towards Goten's desk. "I don't think you ever had it. You had better pay attention from now on, young man," she said, pointing a finger in his face. "And just so you don't forget this, you have detention this afternoon for thirty minutes." The bell rang just then. "Great," muttered the tall boy, " school's finally out, but I have to stay back. I guess it's my fault for not paying attention." At that moment, somebody tapped Goten on the shoulder. "Hi, Goten," said Myndi as he turned around. "Are you doing anything after school today? I was thinking we could go get something to eat. How does that sound?" Goten smiled apologetically at the petite blond in front of him. "Sorry Myndi, but I have detention this afternoon." "Only for half an hour, right?" "That's right." "What about after that? I'll still be free." "I have to train with my niece today. The World Martial Arts Tournament is coming up soon, you know. " "Oh. I see. You really are busy today, aren't you?" "Yeah, not to mention that I have a ton of homework." Myndi turned to go. "You may have gotten out of it this time, but I'll find some time when you're not busy and we can go out then. Call me later, okay?" "Sure! See you later." "Bye!" Myndi was one of the last people to leave the room. Goten got his books together and started for the door. He picked up his detention slip from the teacher and walked out the door. When he got to his locker, Trunks was waiting for him. Even though they were best friends, Trunks and Goten looked nothing alike. Goten was slightly taller with long, spiky black hair he wore in a ponytail, black eyes, and a carefree attitude. His mother swore he was the spitting image of his father, Goku. (My guess is that he wears the ponytail to keep his hair from sticking up so he won't look exactly like Goku. Just very similar. *snorts* As if that would help...) Trunks, who was a year older than Goten at 17, had short lavender hair and sky blue eyes. He tended to be the more intense one, but both boys were known for causing trouble. For Trunks, this was normal behavior. He had inherited the same I-do-what-I-want-when-I-want-to attitude from his father, Vegeta, who was notorious for being a menace to society, or at least to those who knew him. Both Trunks and Goten were strong fighters and could go SSJ2 and SSJ3, but only if they fused into Gotenks. "Hey, Goten. Where were you?" demanded Trunks, who hated to wait for anything. "Sorry, Trunks, I got in trouble during class today," Goten supplied. "Really. What did you do?" "I zoned out in class." "Big deal. I get in trouble just about everyday, but I guess this is pretty big for you, huh? What did you get?" "I got after school detention for today." "Not bad, Goten. There's hope for you yet." "What?! How can you say that? Once my mom hears about this, you know there won't be any hope for me at all!" Trunks winced. Everyone knew Goten's mom, Chichi, could really chew you out if you crossed her and it was not likely that this detention would go over well with her. "Good luck. Anyway," Trunks continued, " I have to go now. I'm supposed to watch Bura until mom gets home." Bura was Trunks' little sister. Goten stepped aside and nodded. " Later." With that, Trunks turned and walked away down the hall. Goten slammed his locker shut and started off towards the detention room. I hope Pan doesn't think I'm late on purpose because I did not plan this! *** Later that day, Goten walked into the gym, looking for Pan. He finally spotted her sparring with a girl, whom he assumed to be a friend. Pan was a pretty girl with shoulder length black hair and black eyes that set off her creamy porcelain skin tone. Even though she looked like Gohan, she had her mother, Videl's personality. "Pan!" Goten called. His niece looked around and broke into a huge grin when she saw him. "Hi, Goten! Where were you? I've been here for forty-five minutes," said the small black-haired girl. She didn't really believe in calling him 'uncle' and Goten didn't have a problem with it. "Sorry, I had to stay for detention." "Ouch. I bet this isn't going to go over well with your mother." "Hey, she's your grandmother too, runt. Look, I don't want to talk about it anymore. I'll get an earful when I get home. I'm here now, so let's get started." "Sure. But first, meet my friend, Rosha," Pan said. "She used to go to school with Marron, but now she goes to another school and trains here. Rosha, this is my uncle, who is also one of my trainers." Rosha had long, long strawberry blond hair in braided pigtails and light green eyes. She was the teeniest, tiniest bit shorter than Pan and on the skinny side. Rosha's cheeks dimpled slightly as she smiled and extended a hand. "Very nice to meet you. What should I call you?" she asked. Goten laughed and shook the outstretched hand. "Just call me Goten." For a moment, he noticed that Rosha had a surprisingly strong grip for a person her size. "So what brings you here? Are you training for anything in particular?" he asked, shaking off the strange yet brief sensation Rosha's hand had given him. "I'm training here for the World Martial Arts Tournament. Marron told me that there's a really good gym here, so I came and I ran into Pan-" Rosha trailed as Pan cut her off. "So, to make an extra long story short, I hope you don't mind having another student to train for the next few weeks," supplied Pan. "I mean, think about it. If we're both training for the tournament, then, naturally, it makes sense for Rosha and me to train together, right?" "Right," Goten said slowly, "but did you ask Rosha if she wants to work together? Maybe she'd prefer to work alone." Goten and Pan turned to Rosha. "Well, what do you say?" they both asked in unison. Rosha nodded vigorously. "Definitely. Sounds good to me." "See?" Pan said triumphantly. "So, you being the nicest uncle ever, wouldn't let us poor, defenseless girls fend for ourselves, would you?" "You defenseless? Pan, you beat me in the Tournament when you were five." "I can do it again, you know." Her expression was positively threatening, but he knew she wouldn't actually do anything. "Well, if you put it that way, do I have a choice?" Goten asked teasingly. "Nope." Goten scratched his head. "Well," he said, "if that's the case, then I guess it's okay. I'll just have to get Trunks to help though." Pan shook her head. "I guess you can't handle it, if you have to ask Trunks to help you." "Well, I obviously can't train you both at the same time," her uncle shot back. "You could if you wanted to." "Well I'm not going to do it. Besides, it'll even up the odds. We can go two on two." "If you put it that way... I guess it works." "Of course it does. Besides," he interjected slyly, "you shouldn't have a problem with the arrangement. You should be happy if Trunks does help you train." "Oh, shut up!" Pan's face was pink by then because she had a huge crush on Trunks and Goten knew it. Rosha was trying very hard not to laugh and coughed loudly. Goten chuckled and said, "Well, I won that one. Now that that's settled, I think we'd better get started." Pan sighed in defeat and nodded. "Where are we training today, Goten?" she questioned. "In the mountains," he replied. "Does that mean--?" "Yeah. An eight-mile run, some sparring, you know, the usual." "Aw man..." "But I guess if you can't take it..." "Alright, alright. You win." "Good. Now let's get going." Goten walked out of the gym with Pan and Rosha right behind him. "Um, Pan?" asked Rosha in a half whisper, "Is he always like this?" Pan crossed her arms behind her head. "Believe me, he gets much worse."  
  
I hope that was fun for y'all. See you next chapter! 


	2. In Time

Hey, it's me, Chrissie-chan! I forgot that I have to write a disclaimer in my chapters, so here it is:  
  
I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANY OF AKIRA TORIYAMA'S CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN ROSHA AND RAE (Those two are MY characters! I created them, so there! *sticks out tongue anime-style*)  
  
I just posted this fanfic, but I've been writing it for a few months now. It's my first fanfic so I wanna know what you think. Anyways, I hope you all read the first chapter of this story. Please, please, please review my chapters if you read them and tell me what you think! Well, here's Chapter 2. Enjoy!  
  
About six hours later, the girls finished their training. "Had enough yet, ladies?" asked Goten. Pan groaned. "I've definitely had enough. If I don't qualify for the Tournament, it won't be because I didn't try. What about you Rosha? Tough enough for you?" The red-haired girl stretched and replied, "Of course it was tough. But that was fun. Will it always be like this, or are you going to go easy on us tomorrow?" Goten crossed his arms. "Tomorrow will be worse, since Trunks is coming." Rosha frowned slightly. "I take it that that this Trunks dude doesn't mess around." Pan shot to her feet. "Are you kidding?" she shrieked. "Trunks is worse then Goten! He's even worse than my dad is and Dad can get really brutal." "Wow, then I guess I'd better focus more tomorrow, if Trunks is as tough as you say." Pan shook her head. It looked as if Rosha would have to find out the hard way what training with Trunks was like. She looked at her watch and gasped. "We'd better get home; it's getting later than I realized." At this comment, Rosha started and glanced at her own watch, then smacked her forehead and stood up. "You're right, my mom will pitch a hissy fit if I'm not home, like right now!" Goten started for his car. "Then I guess we'd better not keep your mom waiting, Rosha. Hop in and let's go." *** "I certainly hope this doesn't happen again young man," Rosha's mother warned. The trio stood in front of Rosha's house thirty minutes later. Rae, as she'd introduced herself to Pan and Goten, had short red hair and the same light green eyes as her daughter's. "I'll make sure it doesn't happen again, Rae. Sorry," Goten said a bit nervously. Even though Rae wasn't quite as tall as he was, something in her expression made him shudder. Rae's expression softened. "There's no need to apologize, Goten. I understand that training is very time consuming. Next time, just give me a call if you're going to be late okay?" Pan nodded. "Will do. See you tomorrow, Rosha?" The other girl nodded. "Sure. See you tomorrow." She closed the door after her friends and walked into the kitchen. "Sorry Mom. I didn't know I was going to be late. We just got so into it that we lost track of time. And it was really fun to do some real training, and--" Rosha cut herself off as she caught the look on her mother's face. "What's the matter, Mom? Did I say something wrong?" she asked anxiously. Rae shook her head. "Oh no, that's not it. I just don't know if it's a good idea for you to be training for the Tournament at all. I'm not sure if I approve." Rosha blinked in disbelief. "Mom, you know that my combative skills are really important to me, especially since I'm going to compete in the World Martial Arts Tournament. It's practically the one thing I'm totally natural at; it's a part of me. Besides, you already agreed. Please don't do this to me," she pleaded. "I'm just having second thoughts," Rae said calmly. "Second thoughts? Why?" "I'm just not sure it's appropriate for you." "What's not appropriate?" "All of your training and your entering the Tournament. It's really not a good idea." "Is there a reason why? And does it have to do with my father?" "Yes. How you know these things is a mystery. What made you guess? Is it that obvious?" "Nah, I just had a hunch. But what does my training have to do with my father?" "I just don't want you to end up being like your father, but if it means that much to you, I guess you can be in the Tournament." "Thank you so much Mom! I knew you wouldn't let me down." "You're welcome." "One more thing." "Shoot." "What did you mean when you said that you didn't want me to end up being like Dad?" "I don't want to get into that now, Rosha." "But you never talk about him. I know he left and all, but what's so bad about him?" "Rosha, your father was a heartless warrior and a jerk to boot. He doesn't have to be a part of your life." Rae looked straight at Rosha. "It's best if you don't pursue the subject. It hurts me to even think about it." And I don't want it to hurt you, she added silently. "It's okay Mom, you don't need to worry. I won't ask again. I know that Dad was a deadbeat and I don't plan on following in his footsteps." Rosha stood up and stretched. "Well, I'm going to finish my homework and then get some sleep for tomorrow's training," she said. "I promise you won't be disappointed at the Tournament." She turned and started out of the kitchen. "Rosha?" The redhead turned and looked questioningly at her mother. "I'm letting you take a few weeks off from school, but you have to keep up with you work just the same, you hear?" "That's great! Goodnight, Mom, and thanks again, for everything." Rosha beamed at her mother and then dashed out of the kitchen, her red braids flying out behind her. Rae shook her head and smiled as she watched her daughter leave. As soon as Rosha disappeared, her smile faded, and she dropped her head in her hands, deep in thought. Her attitude, her determination, it's all from her father. Rosha is so much like Raditz and she doesn't even know it. She doesn't have a clue what her father is like at all. I don't want to tell her. It might hurt her and I can't let that happen. But I don't think it really matters what I do and don't tell her. I have a feeling she's going to find out everything for herself soon. Very soon. I only hope I'm wrong. But deep inside, Rae knew that she was right. Raditz had always been one to keep his word and she was sure that this was not an exception. Well, I think this was a teeny bit more interesting than the first chapter. Hopefully, I get to post the new one soon. I just checked and I have two reviewers! Yay! *does a cartwheel and lands on bad ankle* Guess that wasn't a good idea. *sits down* A big thank you to RJ and Kasai for the reviews. I'm glad you guys like it. *smiles widely* To everybody out there watch out for Chapter 3 and don't forget to write your reviews. You will have my undying devotion if you do. *smiles and winks coquettishly* Until next time... 


	3. The Plot Thickens

Hey there everybody! Here's Chapter 3 of my story. A HUGE thanks you to my reviewers on Chapter 2. Here they are:  
  
K-channy-chan- I forgot to explain that in this story, Goku and Raditz are not brothers; therefore Goten and Rosha are not cousins. And about the love triangle, I don't think so. It just goes against the grain. Thanks for the idea though!  
  
Kasai- Yes, I am evil. But the story gets even more so. *laughs evilly* I'm glad you like it. Keep reading and thanks for the review!  
  
Chiharu Li- Thank you soooooooooo much for taking the time to find and read my story. As for yours, I am a big CCS fan, so update soon. I want to see more soon. I hope you'll continue to read this story.  
  
Anyway, thank you all for the reviews. It's people like you who inspire me to keep writing. *wipes eyes dramatically* Well, on with the story!  
  
  
  
Over the next few weeks, Rosha and Pan trained with Goten and Trunks. They all worked vigorously, but the girls were worked the hardest.  
  
"Just because you're girls doesn't mean you have to fight like it. I'm not going easy on you," Trunks had declared. He had been true to his word and the training had been military style. They broke their training into blocks: 3 hours of speed training, 3 hours of straight, hard and fast sparring, 3 hours of reflexive skills, and 3 hours of flying, energy blasts, and attack training. The remaining time was spent on eating, sleeping, and independent studying. At first, the guys questioned Rosha's ability to keep up with the training, because of her size, but when she handled herself without a single complaint, and all worries vanished. Often, Rosha was not tired after workouts.  
  
"Hey, Rosha, aren't you tired?" Pan asked one day after collapsing with relief during a five-minute break. The redhead looked up at the sky and replied, "I don't think so. It's funny how I never seem to be really tired. Most of the time, I just need to catch my breath and I feel like myself again."  
  
This small fact bothered Pan. She finally decided to ask Gohan about it. "Hey, dad, did you know that Rosha hardly ever gets tired during training sessions? Do you think that's kind of weird?"  
  
Gohan stroked his chin in thought. "Actually, that does seem strange. If Trunks is training with you guys, then the both of you should be very tired everyday."  
  
"What do you think that means?"  
  
"I don't know, but you never know how people really are."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Okay, Rosha may look like she's not very strong, but for some reason, she's really strong. Stronger than she lets on. Kind of like Piccolo."  
  
"Are you talking about the Piccolo who trained you as a kid? Wasn't he always meditating or something like that?"  
  
"Yeah, that's the one. On the outside, it looked as if he was always concentrating too hard to really be a threat in a fight, but when he got into the ring, I felt sorry for his opponents. Rosha probably has the same kind of intense concentration during training. Based on what you and Goten tell me, I get the feeling she could probably beat anyone she wanted to in battle."  
  
"We really haven't told you too much. Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
Pan bit her lip. Her father was pretty smart, so he most likely was right. "I guess I'd better not underestimate her. If I do, she could probably beat me in a battle," she said uncertainly. Gohan laughed.  
  
"Aw, come on kiddo, you're practically unstoppable! You know you can beat Rosha, no problem."  
  
Pan stood up, beaming. "You really think so? Thanks a lot dad!" She threw her arms around her father's neck, and then left the room to get some sleep for the next day's training.  
  
"Are you sure she can do it, Gohan?" asked a voice behind him.  
  
Gohan turned around to see Videl leaning in the doorway. "Hey," he said. "What do you mean, 'am I sure'? Of course she can do it."  
  
Videl shook her head, causing her braid of black hair to swish over her shoulder. "I'm not saying that Pan can't do it. She's a lot stronger than I was at her age, but there's something about this Rosha girl. I don't know what it is, but every time I see her, I can definitely tell something's different about her. Wait a second, you're the super-sayin, shouldn't you be able to pick up on any vibes she has?" Gohan tipped back his chair and closed his eyes in thought.  
  
"Actually," he began, "I have felt a certain vibe from her. The weird thing is that I've felt that energy before, somewhere in my past. But where, and from who?" Videl walked over to the fridge, opened the door, and was nearly knocked out by the searing fumes that radiated from it. "What the--? Gohan, didn't I tell you to get rid of that tuna-salad?!" Gohan laughed. "Sorry, I guess I forgot." Videl smacked him on the head with a rolled up newspaper. "Ow!" Gohan whined.  
  
Brushing strands of her hair out of her face, Videl retorted, "Quit whining, Gohan. Maybe now you'll remember to do something when I ask you to do it." She walked out of the room, leaving Gohan rubbing the back of his head. Man, she's just as bad as mom. I don't know what I got myself into. It's almost like I never left home.  
  
*  
  
Soon, the Tournament was just three days away. Pan and Rosha finished up their training with deep meditation. For Rosha, it was a challenge not to become completely enveloped in her meditation. After they had completed their training, Goten pulled his niece aside.  
  
"Pan," he began, "you should tell Rosha about--"  
  
Pan tossed back her hair and squinted at him. "I know," she said breaking into his sentence, "if she actually fights in those clothes, they'll slow her down a lot, and you want me to tell her so. Honestly, Goten, you are so predictable." She walked away from him towards her house, leaving him in a state of slight disbelief.  
  
Later that evening, Pan was having dinner with Rosha and her mother. Rae was a very good cook and this wasn't the first time Pan had stayed over. Between bites, a lively conversation went three ways between the three ladies. When Rae went to get dessert, Pan turned to Rosha. "Rosha, I've been thinking, maybe you need to, wear something else for the actual tournament."  
  
The redhead looked down at her baggy sweat pants and oversized t- shirt and brushed her tangled hair out of her face. "What's wrong with my clothes?" she asked.  
  
Rae walked in with three slices of chocolate cake. "I'll tell you what's the matter with your clothes, Rosha," she said, handing both girls a piece of the cake, and then seating herself.  
  
"They're much too baggy," Rae continued. "You should know that baggy clothing restricts your speed. It's not as if you don't have other things you can wear."  
  
Rosha colored slightly and protested, "but, mom, those things are, well ... revealing."  
  
Rae rolled her eyes and Pan nearly choked on her cake. "So what is the problem? The last time we went to the beach with Marron, you had just about every single guy drooling all over you. You have nothing to be shy about with a body like yours," the raven-haired girl countered. Brushing back a strand of her red hair, Rosha sighed in defeat. "Fine, but you probably won't recognize me."  
  
"I'm sure we'll know."  
  
"You think the others will know it's me?"  
  
"Do you mean the others... or just Goten?"  
  
Rosha's face was hidden by her hair and her reply was muffled and barely audible. Pan leaned closer and asked, "What did you say? I didn't quite hear you."  
  
Rosha lifted her hair and looked directly at her friend. "I said, he probably wouldn't care."  
  
Pan raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't be so sure. He talks about you more than any other girl."  
  
"Stop lying. What could he possibly have to say about me?"  
  
"I don't know, but all I hear is how skilled you are and frankly it's a bit too much for me."  
  
Rosha shook her head briskly and picked up her fork. There was no way Pan could be serious. "Anyway," she said, changing the subject, "be sure to look for me at the Tournament and look carefully because if you don't, you probably won't be able to find me at all."  
  
Pan waved a hand in dismissal. "Trust me, I will be able to find you okay? Stop worrying," she said, shoveling in another bite of the chocolate cake.  
  
How can I stop worrying?, Rosha thought. This is only the most important thing in my life right now.  
  
  
  
That's chapter 3! Hope y'all enjoyed it! Don't forget to write your reviews. Talk to you in Chapter 4! 


	4. The Big Day Arrives

CHRISSIE-CHAN: *Runs in out of breath with a box of doughnuts* Hey everybody! It's me again! Sorry I took so long to put up Chapter 4, but here it is! It's a short one, but hey, you gotta crunch in some humor. Let me know if you think this chapter sucks or not. I, for one, sure hope it doesn't. Anyway, I have a special guest today! Guess who? *pauses* That's right, my special guest today is Goku! Say hi to everybody Goku.  
  
GOKU: Hey! How are you doing?  
  
CHRISSIE-CHAN: Just great! Thanks for coming today! So, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?  
  
GOKU: Um... sure! Why not? My name is Son Goku, or just Goku. I'm not sure what my name means... or maybe I just don't remember.... *sweatdrops and clears throat* I have two sons, Gohan and Goten, and my wife is Chichi. Like all sayins (is that spelled right?), I love to eat. I guess you can say I'm always hungry.  
  
CHRISSIE-CHAN: Great, although you did just eat an awful lot of doughnuts. *picks up doughnut box* Hey wait a second *peers in miraculously clean doughnut box* Goku, YOU ATE ALL OF THE DOUGHNUTS!!! There isn't a single crumb left in here! *glares evilly*  
  
GOKU: Sorry. I guess I got a little hungry. *laughs*  
  
CHRISSIE-CHAN: This is not the work of someone in search of an afternoon snack! But I'd better get on with my thank-yous.  
  
Chiharu Li- thanks! I will be putting in some T+P in future installments and thank you for reading. I hope you have posted more of your story. I'll check as soon as I'm done here! *winks*  
  
Kasai- I'm sooo happy you reviewed yet again. Arigato!! For your enjoyment, chapter 4 is below all of this. *smiles*  
  
StarDragon- Ooh, ooh, ooh, it's my fellow weirdo!!! What's up? Thank you for reading. Sorry, I'm slow in getting chapters out, but there's a whole lot more to go. And lots of torture in store for Goten. *smiles and cackles evilly* Keep R+R!!!  
  
Akira- Wait no more, because here it is!!! Please R+R!  
  
CHRISSIE-CHAN: Well that's all the reviewers for Chapter 3. Thanks! You guys rock! So now on to... Goku, what are you doing? *gasps* That isn't...  
  
GOKU: *looks up from stuffing his face with Butterfinger bars* Yeah, it's chocolate. You have a bunch of it here, so I thought I'd help myself. Do you mind?  
  
CHRISSIE-CHAN: Mind? MIND?! Of course I mind! I'm a chocoholic and I cannot and will not allow you to eat all of it, UNDERSTAND?!  
  
GOKU: *sweatdrops* You know, you remind me of Bulma in a bad mood when you do that. Don't worry, I left you some! *searches through a pile of empty wrappers* Oops, guess I didn't. Sorry! *laughs and scratches head*  
  
CHRISSIE-CHAN: *smacks him on the back of his head* Don't do that again! Now I have to resort to Nerds. *whips out a box and empties it in one gulp* Thanks a lot Goku! And I DO NOT ACT LIKE BULMA!!! GET BACK HERE! *chases Goku*  
  
GOKU: Maybe we should get on with the story. *ducks as Chrissie-chan swipes at him* Here it is!  
  
  
  
  
  
The day of the World Martial Arts Tournament, everybody was in high gear. Goten arrived at the arena with Trunks and Pan. A few minutes later they were joined by Chichi, Gohan, Videl, Bulma, Bura, Marron, Elizabeth (who is really Android 18), and Krillin.  
  
Pan, arrayed in black flood pants, a blue knit top, and her usual hair scarf with her hair in a ponytail, looked around for her friend. "Where is she? She'd better come, or else," Pan grumbled.  
  
Goten put a hand on her shoulder. "Relax, kid," he reasoned, "Rosha will get here. She said she would be, so I believe her."  
  
Suddenly, Bura grabbed Marron's arm and turned in the direction of the concession stand. "I think I want a soda," she said, her eyes riveted on the stand.  
  
Marron peered closely at the stand and spotted the guy working behind the counter. "You mean you want a good look at the hottie at the counter. I swear Bura, you are the world's worst flirt," said the blonde.  
  
Marron had blond hair, blue eyes, and a killer attitude. Her hair and eyes were from her mother, Elizabeth, and her one-of-a-kind attitude was from her father, Krillin. Bura looked every inch like Bulma, with her aqua green hair and blue eyes. The two were often mistaken for sisters, not mother and daughter.  
  
The giggling Bura dragged a disgusted Marron off towards the concessions. "My goodness, Bura's almost as bad as you are, Bulma," Chichi commented. "It's almost as if all she does is flirt. I hope she grows out of that soon."  
  
Bulma snorted. "Oh, come on Chichi," she said, "she's just a kid. Let her have her fun. Besides, why shouldn't she use her natural gift of beauty? Which of course is from me. Isn't that what it's for?" The whole group rolled their eyes in exasperation. They were used to Bulma's antics and were not surprised since this was a typical reaction.  
  
Trunks glared daggers towards his sister, who was now busy toying with her hair coyly. Goten and Krillin both watched his scowl deepen until Goten broke in, "Hey Trunks, why don't we go sign up for the competition?"  
  
The "Purple-Haired Wonder" nodded slowly and pried his eyes away from Bura, who was now whispering something in the guy's ear. "Sure, why not?" he said.  
  
Then Krillin caught the look on Trunks' face and immediately steered him in the direction of the registration booth. "Come on guys, you don't want to be left out of the competition, right?" he said anxiously.  
  
"That's right. It's a good thing Krillin remembers these things, huh? Let's go!" Gohan said, taking a hold of one of Trunks' arms. "Right behind you, big brother!" Goten agreed. He grabbed Trunks by his other arm, and the two brothers pulled him off towards registration, closely followed by Goten, Videl, Pan, and Krillin. Chichi, Bulma, and Elizabeth watched them leave.  
  
Two seconds later, Bulma was practically on the ground, rolling in a fit of laughter. Even Chichi couldn't keep a straight face. Elizabeth cocked her head and asked, "What's so funny? All they did was go off to registration." Elizabeth, or Liz, as her husband called her, had somewhat of a really severe no-nonsense attitude. To those who didn't know her, she seemed like an ice queen, but she wasn't. What she really was though was beautiful. She had blond hair like corn silk, and greenish-blue slanted eyes. Liz was tall and Krillin was short (I mean really short. His own daughter is taller than him for crying out loud!) which was an odd contrast.  
  
Bulma wiped tears of mirth off her cheeks and straightened up. "Oh, give me a break, Liz," she said, gasping for breath, "did you see how Trunks was getting all wound up? Then they all just swooped on him like... a ... flock... of ... vultures...." Bulma dissolved into hysterical laughter.  
  
Chichi raised an eyebrow. "That was a little on the humorous side, but--" Bulma broke in, "Are you kidding? That was classic!" Liz and Chichi exchanged glances that said, Did she ever grow up at all?  
  
Just then, Bura and Marron came back, and Bulma went from hysterics to curiosity, demanding, "How did it go Bura? Did you get a number?" The blue-haired girl nodded and waved around a slip of paper.  
  
"Not only that, but he wants to take me out this weekend!" she said excitedly. Marron yawned and said, "You should have seen her. It was totally disgusting. She was all over him and he just lapped it all up."  
  
Chichi looked at her watch. "Okay ladies, let's get in the stadium and find good seats before all of them get taken."  
  
  
  
  
  
CHRISSIE-CHAN: Well, that's chapter 4. What do you think of the story Goku?  
  
GOKU: *peeks out from hiding place* Am I allowed to come out now? Are you still mad?  
  
CHRISSIE-CHAN: Nope. *smiles sweetly* Nerds candies are my friends, they fix any problem, even doughnuts.  
  
GOKU: In that case, it was great! Goten seems a whole lot smarter than usual. But what happened to me? Why am I not in it?  
  
CHRISSIE-CHAN: Don't worry. You'll show up in the next chapter or so. And you get to meet and old friend. Just don't ask who, cuz that'll spoil the story.  
  
GOKU: Oh all right. Guess I'll have to read and see right?  
  
CHRISSIE-CHAN: That's right! *smiles*  
  
GOKU: You know, you're cute when you smile.  
  
CHRISSIE-CHAN: *blushes and smiles even wider*Thank you Goku. Are you going to come again next chapter?  
  
GOKU: You bet! I wanna see what happens to Goten in here.  
  
CHRISSIE-CHAN: Alrighty then, we'll see you all next chapter! 


End file.
